The Demise of Starclan - A Warrior Cats Fanfiction!
by Dawngaze110723
Summary: It's up to Sunkit and his siblings to save them all. He knows it. But how?


**The Prologue-**

Thunders large paws made stardust swirl through the air as he slowly padded towards the Seeing Pool. The purple and pink glitter of the shining particles made his orange fur stand out like a firefly in a dark forest, a bird in a cloudless sky. Sitting down with his green eyes narrowed, his slumped posture expresses his exhaustion. His pale, transparent form looked weak and sad, but his eyes glimmered with determination. "Thunder, please do this! You know if you...if you fade, you won't be able to come back!" Turning his mighty head towards the speaker, he sees his mentor and best friend, Gray Wing. "Grey Wing...my old friend, neither will you." Despite his attempt to conceal emotion, his eyes seemed to water. Gray Wing walked up to him and glared at him with ice blue eyes, startling Thunder. "If you fade, the warrior code will as well." His lean gray paw slams against the side of the Seeing Pool, making the water ripple. Thunder growls, shutting his eyes and standing up. "Very well. But you do know we're condemning innocent kits to a horrible life. This burden will be on my shoulders for all eternity." Gray Wing nods, his shoulders slumping. "I know. But we must do this, for the sake of Thunderclan. Turtle Tail and I will discuss what we should do for our kits, until we fade. I-" Suddenly, a pair of gleaming amber eyes open up from the shadows, and Turtle Tail stumbles out, alongside Shadow and River. Thunder bristles, looking at them. "I'm s-sorry, Gray Wing, b-but I have to be with you when we f-fade!" Gray Wings mate, Turtle Tail, looks pleadingly up at Thunder with her sad amber eyes, rushing to Gray Wings side. Her form was already turning to stardust, sprinkling away into the air. Gray Wings eyes start to water as he looks at Thunder. "She's right. This is our time to go." Twining his tail with his mates, he stares at Thunder. "Tell the others." Thunders jaw drops, and he stumbles backwards, watching his oldest friends fade away. The two smile at him, then fade away into the endless stars above them. Thunder turns to River, his eyes surprisingly emotionless. "Get Wind. There is a prophecy that will save _all_ of us."

o O o

Thunder paces back and forth around the Pool, his eyes darting around. Shadow slyly and delicately pads up behind him, placing a paw on his tail. He turns around. If he had eyebrows, he would raise them. Sadly smiling, she turns so her yellow eyes meet his green. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. But without the four of us, the Clans will fade like we do." Bristling, Thunder turns away, glaring at a bush. "It isn't like your Clan is-" Gasping, he digs his claws into the ground and swipes his tail over his mouth. "What did you just say?!" Shadows eyes fill with rage, and she shoves him forward. He stands up, his eyes narrowing. "Okay, fine. Do you want the truth?! Shadowclan is the source of all trouble, the most bloodthirsty clan, and the cause of all the wars. There." Shadows eyes widen, full of hurt, distrust, and sadness. "Oh, I see how it is! Well, if YOU want to know the tru-" Shadow is abruptly cut off as Wind dashes into the clearing, River following her. His usually clean, wavy fur is bristling and matted. "You're actually doing it?! The poor kits! You don't even- I can't... UGH!" River seems to swipe away his usual calm and collected attitude, replacing it with a more vicious side of himself. "River! Who put a hedgehog in your fur? Calm down!" Wind bristles angrily as she hisses at him. All four of the cats start screeching insults at eachother, until two more leap into the clearing. "SILENCE!" Yowls one of them, a slender blue-grey female with silver on her muzzle. Her companion, a fiery orange tom, glares at them with his emerald green eyes. Shadow shamelessly stares them down, but the other three back away from each other and look at their paws. Bluestar leaps down besides Thunder, while Firestar pads over to politely calm Shadow down. "After collaboration with Blackstar and Tallstar, we have looked clearly into the future." Reaching up her neck to whisper in his ear, his eyes widen. "Cats of Starclan, I have figured out the prophecy." He exclaims boldly, Bluestar rolling her eyes. Wind and River pad up to sit in front of them, casting wary glances at eachother, and Shadow reluctantly follows Firestar to sit next to them. Blackstar and Tallstar also join them, making a half circle around Thunder and Bluestar.

" _When the Sky falls,_

 _and Blood becomes Water,_

 _Fear the cat who leads the slaughter._

 _Weather and Darkness will combine to rule all_

 _Unless the true four can take the real fall._ "

Thunder curls his tail around his massive paws, his eyes narrowing as he gazes at their shocked expressions. "I..." Shadow closes her eyes and shakes her head. Wind stands up and pads over to the Seeing Pool. "There. The resurrections of Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Clear Sky, and Falling Feather." River stands next to her. "Those are our cats."

o O o

Meanwhile, at Gathering Island...

Spottedpelt lovingly licks her four newborn kits, her eyes filled with wonder and excitement. "I wish we could stay here forever, Bluestorm." Bluestorm, a blue tom with misty grey eyes, looks down at her with sheer love in his eyes. "I know, Spottedpelt, but we cant... for the kits." The smallest kit, a blue-grey she kit just like her father, squirms and wails. Bluestorms eyes widen and he nuzzles his kits stomach fur, squeezing tears out of his eyes. "Remember my scent." He mewls, hoping she'll treasure this memory forever. Backing away, he sits down sadly. "Could I name at least one of them? Before I go?" The Shadowclan tom looks at his mate, despairingly. "Of course." Nodding at the blue she kit, who is crawling towards Bluestorms paw, she smiles. "Bouncekit. Her name is Bouncekit." He meows, sadly pushing her back to Spottedpelt. A large fiery orange tom stands up, quickly stumbling down again. They both chuckle. "That one will be Sunkit. We... we need to hurry, the sun is rising." Whispers Spottedpelt, standing up. Picking up a dark tortoishell she kit and a small white tom, Bluestorm starts trotting towards the Riverclan border. Spottedpelt picks up Juniperkit and Sunkit then follows him. "The she kit will be Juniperkit, because she was born in a patch of juniper, and the tom will be...he will be Mosskit. My brave little Mosskit." Spottedpelt nuzzles her mate then sadly looks into his eyes. "Bluestorm, we have to give each one of them to somebody we know in each separate Clan. You're Riverclan and Shadowclan, I'm Thunderclan and Windclan, and these kits are all four. It's only right, and nobody can track us to the source of them." Bluestorm nods, his eyes watering, and they separate.

Forever.

 **Now that the mushy part is over, next chapter will have a happier and less mushy tone. Bye, I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
